


Comfort In Her Lap

by Cena



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rarepair, also sojiro gets mad about coffee in paper cups, cute defense attorney seeks good goth gf doctor, implied smut at the end, mild endgame spoilers, so you know, the usual, though not as rare as you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena/pseuds/Cena
Summary: Sae Niijima visits her girlfriend after a hard day. (Endgame spoilers, relatively mild.)





	Comfort In Her Lap

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based off a Shindan - I rolled Sae/Tae and got: "SaeTae: “are you tired? rest in your head in my lap.” (alternative: “your hands always seem to make me feel safe.”)"
> 
> This is the original Shindan: https://en.shindanmaker.com/850193
> 
> I'm probably gonna do more things like this in future
> 
> so we'll see

Yongen-Jaya had its charms. It was a small area, with narrow alleys filled with its various inhabitants, chatting away about the latest gossip or comparing plans for grocery shopping. There were also some interesting amenities like the second-hand shop or the batting cages. Sae Niijima, however, was interested in only two places on this day. The first was one of her favorite places in all of Japan: Café Leblanc. Even if it was just for a moment, she never missed the opportunity to grab a cup of some of the finest coffee she’d ever had. The owner, Sojiro Sakura, was also a great sounding board on any day, and his welcome smile and instant recognition of the exact blend Sae needed on that day kept her coming back for more.

On this day, the shop was empty, and so their talks quickly turned to one of their favorite subjects as of yet: wondering what the Phantom Thieves were up to.

“Last message I got had a picture of Futaba putting some kind of squid on top of that painter’s head. They’re really taking advantage of all the coast’s features.” He chuckled as he took another drag of his cigarette.

Sae shared his laughter. “Makoto’s continued to assure me that she’s going to drag them back in time for their next year at Shujin. She and Okumura-san are the responsible adults now, so I trust them.”

“It’s not so much a question of trust…well, I suppose you’re right. We should let the kids be kids. Goodness knows Ren deserves it after the year he’s had.” Sojiro paused and sighed. “After the year they’ve all had.” He lifted a pot from a burner, confirmed it was ready, and poured the coffee into two warm travel cups. The look on his face was mildly unpleasant, like he was being inconvenienced.

Sae grabbed her phone and put it into her purse. “Thank you for doing this, Sojiro-san. I know how you feel about to-go orders.” She smiled kindly, hoping that it would help quell the tirade to come.

“You should be thanking Futaba,” Sojiro sighed, patting the back of his head in an exasperated manner. “She’s the one that convinced me to pick up the damn cups in the first place. She just doesn’t understand that there’s a-…eh, you don’t want to hear an old man blunder on about the intricacies of temperature, Niijima-san.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Sae replied, grabbing the two cups and applying the lids Sojiro handed her, “they’re not going to travel far.”

“Heh. Should have known.” Sojiro’s gruff exterior gave way to a warm smile. “It’s about damn time she had someone like you in her life. Tell her I said hi, and that you’re a keeper.”

The blush that spread across Sae Niijima’s face, the face of a hardened former public prosecutor and multi-time aikido champion, had nothing to do with the coffee she had just sipped.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, thank you for this.”

A quick kiss and a snatch of the coffee greeted Sae as she entered Takemi Medical Clinic, her second and final stop on this trip. This place’s reputation had changed dramatically in the last year, largely thanks to its owner being responsible for a huge breakthrough in the treatment of a particularly nasty illness.

That owner, Tae Takemi, sipped greedily from the cup, as if it was an elixir of life. “That man makes damn good coffee. And after the day I’ve had…I needed it. And you.”

The familiar redness creeped onto Sae’s face.

* * *

 

Sae had always known she was gay, from the moment she realized she’d been paying too much attention to how tight Feather Falcon’s suit was (and what it accentuated of her body) on an older season of Featherman. But the stigma, combined with the heavy workload she’d put herself through while finishing law school and taking care of a growing sister, was enough to keep her from dating anyone until very recently. When the Ren Amamiya business had started, she worked with the rest of the Phantom Thieves to find anything that would help in his release from police custody, and that journey had led her to interview several of Amamiya’s confidants, the last of which was Tae Takemi. She’d been selling Amamiya pharmaceuticals in exchange for helping with the clinical trial of the wonder drug she’d been developing.

That conversation was also peppered with flirtatious banter, mostly from Tae, but also from Sae, surprisingly. On her way out from the clinic, Sae was stopped by a simple statement from the doctor. Not a request, or a demand, but a statement, as if it was absolute fact.

“There’s a great action flick festival happening at the small theater nearby. Pick me up at 6. Wear that jacket, it suits you so well.”

Tae had turned and found Sae very close. The look on her face was a mixed bag – flirtatious, defiant, bold, and, though she might never admit it, fearful of the potential rejection.

“Miss Takemi, are you asking me out on a date?” Sae asked, feigning a casual tone poorly.

“You bet your sweet bippy I am,” Tae replied, smiling wickedly.

* * *

 

That date went very well. So did the next few.

They’d begun dating in late December, and it was now late April. The longest relationship Sae had ever been in. It was bliss.

“Babe? You look a bit tired,” said Tae, breaking Sae’s concentration on her reminiscing. “Come into the exam room, I’ll close up shop and you can rest a bit before we go out.”

And here were the perks of dating a doctor. They know exactly when you’re tired and need rest. “All right, Tae. Though, the last time you offered that, I ended up getting no rest.”

The door to the exam room opened and Tae smirked. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy that.” She cocked her hips defiantly to add to the gesture. Tae Takemi was so full to the brim with confidence that it was sometimes scary. It was one of the myriad of things Sae loved about her.

“I think I might have a quick lie-down on the patient bed, if you don’t mind,” said Sae. It was an admission of defeat, in a way, but Sae didn’t care right now. Sometimes, even perfectionists needed a moment. As she made for the bed, however, Tae made for the bed and sat right where the pillow might be.

“One one condition, and this is doctor’s orders,” said Tae, the kind smile on her face betraying her serious tone. “I’m prescribing a big dose of resting-your-head-on-my-lap. And I’ll know if you don’t take your dose.”

Sae didn’t know if the shade of red she imagined her face to be right at that moment was even physically possible. That damn woman and her...attempts to comfort and help relax...there was nothing for it than to sign, smile, and simply go with the flow. “If you insist, Doctor Takemi.”

Sae took off her jacket. No sense wrinkling it. She sat next to Tae, then positioned herself, lay to her right, and gently placed her head on her girlfriend’s lap. It was surprisingly warm for someone who regularly worked in a cold environment. There was a definite comfort here, and not just from the practical skirt or the soft legs – it was a feeling of trust, of companionship, of…something else. Maybe…

“You took to that a lot faster than I thought you would,” said Tae with a chuckle. “To be honest, I don’t do this often, even with lovers. Consider yourself one of a rare few.”

“I’m truly honored, then.” Sae’s response to the joke was sincere. “There’s no other place I’d rather be at this moment.”

Sae closed her eyes for a moment and just let the peacefulness of the moment wash over her. This was exactly what she needed. No complicated paperwork to help establish a practice, no deliberation between partners, no beurocracy…just a quiet moment with Tae slowly brushing her hair with her fingers in the most comforting of ways. Tae Takemi, the woman she loved.

…loved…?

“When you told me about Morimoto’s jab at you for your old job,” said Tae through chuckles, “I kind of wanted to take the next train to Shinjuku and stick my heel right where he needs it. You know I’ll do that to any fool who thinks he can step up to you, right? Not that you need it, but I offer my services regardl-“

“I love you, Tae.”

The words had just slipped out. The massaging scratches, the warmth, the serenity…whatever it was, it was strong enough to draw the one truth Sae had to give in that moment. And of course it was true! If she were being honest with herself, Sae would admit to knowing for a while now.

“…bold words, Niijima.” Tae’s reply was as dry as always, but when Sae turned her head to slook at her face, she was greeted by a grin, a rare sight on Tae Takemi’s face. “That must have taken a whole month’s worth of confidence.”

“Nothing of the sort!” Sae couldn’t help but take the bait, but she knew Tae was only ribbing. “It’s true, Doctor. I’m in love with you. Is that a problem?”

Tae smirked. “Not at all. In fact, it’s a sentiment that I happen to share.”

Sae wasn’t going to let her get away scot-free. Even through her own euphoric realization, she wanted to hear the words come out of Tae’s mouth. It was only fair. “What sentiment? I’m not sure I follow, Doctor.”

“You know damn well what I-“

“I’m afraid I don’t, and I’m very particular about the truths I’m told.”

Tae couldn’t help but guffaw at her girlfriend’s words. She lifted Sae’s head and shoulders up, helping her back into a seated position. Then, she scooted closer…and closer…and then…

“Maybe if I lean this close, you’ll hear me?”

Tae’s lips were now centimeters from Sae’s. The air flow caused by the whisper gave Sae chills. Exactly what Tae wanted, she knew, but damn it she wasn’t going to give in.

“I’m going to need you to speak up, Doctor,” was all Sae whispered back.

“I. Love. You. Sae. Niijima.”

Sae hardly had time to register each word before their lips met. The passion behind Tae’s words resonated with each second of their kiss. And the next one. And the one after that. They only paused for a second to breath, foreheads touching as they giggled.

“I’m so glad I found you, Sae. You’re the first one I’ve ever said that to and meant it.” Tae opened her eyes and gazed into the red of Sae’s, and Sae knew she meant every word.

“I don’t ever want to be without you, Tae Takemi.”

Tae smiled. “You won’t ever have to be-“

Her words came to an abrupt end as Sae kissed Tae once again, this time pushing the doctor back onto the bed. Tae, ready, started pulling her own shirt up.

The two cups of coffee Sae had brought with her sat on the counter, destined to be forgotten.


End file.
